Bloodied Arms, Broken Hearts
by xWrittenInBlood
Summary: And they were the most heartbreakingly beautiful picture. It was like one broken soul reaching for another. Bloodied hands, broken hearts and all. AU. /SasuSaku\


**This contains angst. Lots of angst. References to anorexia. **

**Cutting, depression and suicide. **

**You have been warned.**

**Note: I do not own Naruto.**

**Summary: And they were the most heartbreakingly beautiful picture. It was like one broken soul reaching for another. Bloodied arms, broken hearts and all.**

* * *

Sometimes, it was as if the rain could wash away anything. With enough time and pressure, that is.

_They say time heals all wounds.._

She closed her eyes, shaking her head as if to dislodge the thoughts running through her head.

_He closed his eyes and gripped his heart at as the thoughts of her infiltrated his mind._

She would be strong, and never show that she was breaking.

_He would be weak alone, and weak without her. Without her. Two words that shouldn't ever be allowed in the same sentence. Not to him, at least._

But she was still waiting for the rain, for the time, to wash away her pain.

_It rained harder, as if the Gods were attempting to create a hole in the roof, then drown him. He would have happily obliged. He deserved it._

Tightening her grip on her razor, she glared at her own reflection. Ice cold green eyes glared back. "Look at you." She hissed.

_He dragged the blade's edge across his wrist, a red line following in the point's wake, parting for the blood to seep through._

"You never deserved him. Never." She told herself. It was like this every night.

_He created a new line, obsidian eyes flashing red at his hatred. Hatred directed at himself._

The blood dripped from her arm, spilling over her fingers, dripping to the floor. She slammed her hands on the dresser, glaring harder at her reflection. "You're almost beautiful." Almost, but not quiet.

_He stared at the open window. He couldn't force himself to be without her. It was just too hard._

She lay on her bed. Bottle of vodka in hand, washing down the pills she had taken. Her wrists bleeding crimson. Slashes criss-crossed over one another.

_He ran as fast as he could to her house, seeing the open window he let himself in. She lay on the bed, unconscious. A bottle in her hand, he was at her side instantly._

She felt warmth around her. She lazily opened her eyes, black met green. "Sasuke?" She asked, but it came out a whisper. The figure nodded. A small smile fell upon her face.

_He was too late. He noticed blood dripping down her arm, falling into his own open wounds. Picking her up, he pulled her into a comfortable position. He lay against the headboard of her bed, sitting her in his lap and wrapping his arms around her waist, her head against his chest. "I'm so sorry.." He murmered. Their blood staining their clothes._

She nodded lightly, barely registering anything now, other than the fact he was holding her, and she was happy.

_He reached for a bottle of pills on her nightstand, swallowing countless tablets, washing it down with the vodka in Sakura's hands. The liquid burnt, but he forced it down his throat. He didn't stop until the bottle was empty. Throwing it against the wall, it smashed into tiny pieces. He pulled her up a bit more, placing a kiss on her lips, her forehead and her cheek._

She kissed him back, with everything she had. But she was so tired now. She just wanted to sleep in his arms.

_He rested his head in the crook of her neck, gently placing a kiss at her throat as he did so. "I love you," He whispered gently. "So much."_

She nodded lightly. "I.. love you too." Her words were slightly slurred now.

And within the next hour, the two had died. Her hands fisted in his shirt, holding onto him with all she had, a smile on her face. Her green eyes were closed, her bloodied arms staining his white shirt. Her pink hair was messily splayed across his chest. She looked content.

He had one arm wrapped around her waist, the other around her shoulders. She was so small against his frame. His bloody arms stained her blue hoodie, and it looked as though he had tried to hold her even closer. Onyx eyes were closed, a smile, a true smile, set on his face.

The smiles reserved only for his pink haired love. His dark hair was mixed with her own pink.

And they were the most heartbreakingly beautiful picture. It was like one broken soul reaching for another. Bloodied arms, broken hearts and all.

* * *

**Done. **

**What did you think?**

**I love a sad ending.**

**Anyway, review!**


End file.
